


Poetry

by irondadstan5687



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cussing, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondadstan5687/pseuds/irondadstan5687
Summary: Just my poems. Thought I'd share.





	1. Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of depression, suicide and cutting. Read at your own risk.

It's so quiet in my room  
Where I lay on my bed  
At 3 am.  
Looking at my hands,  
those scarred wrists,  
those bloody arms

Trying not to grab the nearest sharp object,  
to end the screams in my brain  
So it would be  
quiet..

Once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.02.2018


	2. The Third Friend

Hello, my name is Stress,  
hello Stress, I'm Broken.  
Broken and Stress,  
the two best friends.

They go everywhere,  
always together.  
They befriend people,  
and sometimes invite a new friend.

Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.02.2018


	3. Benefits of Being a Student

Mental health or studies?  
Teachers scream  
study!  
Brain whispers,  
get yourself together!  
Which do I choose?

If I choose my brain  
I will never be in NASA.  
But who would even like  
a mentally broken astronaut?  
That’s right  
noone.

So I ask once again,  
mental health or studies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20.02.2018


	4. Death

Death is always an option,  
whether you like it or not.  
Grab your knife,  
grab your razor,  
and paint your picture.

When everything is bad,  
you can always rely on him.  
He will protect you,  
just fall into his arms.  
He'll protect you from the bad world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21.02.2018


	5. Painter

Once there lived a student,  
who loved painting.  
Her textbooks were filled,  
filled with so many sketches.

But one day,  
she didn't come to school.  
A day became a week,  
a week became two.

Her last painting,  
was a tornado, in a storm.  
She used a special canvas,  
for the last, the very last, painting.

Her wrists, covered in blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05.03.2018


	6. Am Good

Am good.  
That's what I always tell them,  
Even tho I'm not  
But it's easier to say.

It's easier to lie.  
Than it is to explain to them,  
Why I have bloody wrists,  
Why there's a razor in my hand.

It's so much easier,  
And will always be.  
They don't need to know,  
They don't need to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18.03.2018


	7. Why stop?

My wrists are bloody,   
I feel numb.  
There's a razor in my hand,  
Why not just end it all?

Why should I put the blade away?  
I could just cut more, more and more.  
I could end the pain, the screaming.  
I could finally stop my brain.

So why the fuck not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26.03.2018


	8. Liar

I've been okay for weeks,  
Better than ever.  
But I'm still wondering,  
When will I break?

When will I fall back,  
Back into the cycle,  
Of slitting my wrists  
And panic attacks?

I may be happy now,  
But there's a dark,  
Dark cloud,  
On top of my head.

The cloud is hiding the Sun,  
Has been doing it for long.  
It leaves me in darkness,  
Blindly stumbling along.

I don't want to fall back,  
Believe me, I don't.  
But when I say I'm happy,  
I'm still lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12.04.2018


	9. Survival

"I have survived!"  
You say after writing an exam.  
"You can only live once."  
You say, before taking an another shot.

But what is living?  
I know what's surviving,  
But I'm not familiar  
With being alive.

I survive every single day,  
In this cold world.  
Yesterday is a blur,  
Today doesn't exist.

I might die in my sleep,  
I may slice my wrists.  
Who knows?  
Cuz heck, even I don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16.04.2018


	10. Confused

I'm just so fucking confused,  
I have no idea what's going on.  
I look into my head,  
And I see a raging storm.

There's a tornado,  
And people, and houses.  
They're all dead,  
Houses broken.

I look around,  
And noone is alive.  
Corpses, corpses everywhere.  
Good-bye, happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16.04.2018


	11. Bullying

Why do people do it?  
Why do they find it satisfying?  
How's hurting  
An another human fun?

Why can't we all just be nice?  
To others, to everyone.  
Cuz really,  
Bullying doesn't help anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.04.2018


	12. Hello

Hello I have a broken mind,  
A scarred body, an empty mind.  
I'm stumbling along in the dark,  
Trying to go towards the light.

I don't feel okay,  
I've never been.  
I look up at the stars,  
Screaming for help.

But They don't know,  
They don't realize.  
Cuz outside, I smile,  
But inside, I'm broken.

Shards of my mind scattered around,  
Amongst the blood flowing from my wrist.  
It's red, it won't stop.  
Won't stop before I say the sentence

Hello Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.04.2018


End file.
